


Demon Lila

by FluidFriend



Series: Miraculous Demon AU one shots and multi chapter fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Alya, Demon Lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend
Summary: Lila is the new girl at school not looking to make friends, but looking to harvest souls.
Series: Miraculous Demon AU one shots and multi chapter fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Demon Lila

Lila walked into Madam Bustiers classroom, prepared for the first day of her new scheme. 

"Class I want to introduce a new student that will be joining us for the foreseeable future while her mother is away on business," Madam Bustier motions for Lila to stand in front of the class. "Everyone, this is Lila Rossi, let’s be sure to help her feel welcome."

There was a chorus of hellos from the class before one student stood from their seat and smiled at Lila.

"My name is Marinette and as the class representative I'm the one who will be able to help you with any problems or questions that may arise."

Lila smiled insincerely. "I'll keep that in mind Marinette."

Lila then took her seat next to a girl with unkempt pink hair in a baseball cap.

"Names Alix." She extended a hand towards Lila. “Where are you from?”

"Nice to meet you Alix." Lila accepted the handshake then looked at the girl cautiously, something felt off about her. "My mom and I are from Italy, but we just moved here for her job as an ambassador." Lila told her, most of it being completely fabricated. 

In reality she had come to Paris on assignment from her superiors. One of which was acting as her mother for monitoring purposes, this assignment was her final test.

"My old man took me to Italy last summer, we mainly went to museums.” Alix said while resting her head on her arms looking towards the board. "Total snoozefest, but it was somewhat enjoyable."

Lila looked towards the board and pulled out her tablet to look like she was doing work. "Since I'm new and all, is there anything that I should know about my new classmates?" Lila asked with pho-interest.

"Marinette would know more about that than me, what I can tell you is not to give Kim, the guy in the red hoodie over there, any reason to bet. We're planning an intervention soon because he can get a little crazy with them. Other than that Marinette can fill you in better than I can."

Lila took note of Kim's betting problem. She could take advantage of that later, but for now she focused on writing down any obvious interests that she could observe.

By the end of the class she had a few written down, completely ignoring the teacher the entire time; Red head was drawing the entire class without saying a word, Red hat and headphones mentioned a gig for his new tracks so she noted that he was an aspiring dj, Goth and Pixie talked about some charity events, Pixie did most of the talking but Goth seemed interested so at least it was something usable, And Kim had made an outrageous bet with the big guy in the skull shirt.

After the class had let out Lila followed after Marinette to see if she could find any more useful information about her classmates. "Hey Marinette? I was wondering if you could help me get to know everyone. I want to do something special for them to start off on the right foot." 

Marinette smiled at Lila. "Sure thing I'll meet you in the library in a few minutes, I just need to make a stop at my locker first." 

"Alright, see you there Marinette."

Alya walked with Marinette out of the room, eyeing Lila slightly as she headed towards the library to wait for Marinette. Thinking of ways she could manipulate the class to fulfill her purpose as she went over her notes. She could start with Pixie and Goth, they seemed easy enough to manipulate with the charity angle.

"Hey, sorry for the wait Lila. What was it that you wanted?" Marinette sat across from her and gave her a smile. 

"No worries Marinette, I just wanted to know about our classmates more so that I could maybe do something for them. I want to let everyone know how excited I am to meet them." 

Marinette and Lila talked for a little while about their classmates, until Lila had enough information to enact the first of many manipulations. Once the conversation had run its course Marinette excused herself and left to go talk with one of her other classmates. Of whom lila didn't bother acknowledging as she looked through the library shelves for anything dj related. 

"Why would my father have this Plagg?" Lila stopped in her tracks at the mention of the name. 

_‘Plagg it couldn't be a coincidence could it?’_

Lila needed more information so she snuck closer to the blond that was speaking, whom she recalled was named Adrien.

"And what was it doing in that safe?" Adrien asked as he looked up at someone who didn’t seem to be there.  
Lila peered over his shoulder through the shelves and saw the depictions of wielders. _‘Jackpot’_ if she could snag a wielder, she would make it onto the fast track for sure.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt. You’re Adrien right?” She pretends to take note of the book with a fake but convincing smile of curiosity. “Ooh those drawings are pretty, are those super heros you’ve designed?" 

Adrien swiftly closed the book and turned to Lila "Thanks but it's a private book.” He stood to leave and Lila moved in such a way that everything on the table miraculously fell into a pile.

"Sorry! Clumsy me, here let me help you get that." Lila helped put the books into Adrien’s bag along with a random book that fell. Keeping the grimoire hidden for herself. "Here you go Adrien, sorry again." she handed him his bag and put on a sweet smile.

"Thanks Lila, and don’t worry about it." He says with a small nod of his head before heading out of the library. 

She waited for him to get out of view before picking up the book and flipping through it.

"Damn it, it's unreadable." Unable to read the book she looked for anything that could be useful to her. Flipping through until she saw just the thing, the fox heroin. Lila smiled and put the grimoire on the shelf in some random section she didn't bother to take notice of, she had a mission to do.

Rose and Juleka were sitting on a bench leaning against each other as they ate their respective lunches when Lila came up and stood just a few feet in front of them. "Hey I couldn't help but overhear you during class when you were talking about that charity event, I was hoping to hear more about that so that I could contribute even more than I already do to help those in need?"

Rose was beaming a smile on her face that could blind most people if you looked too long.

"Already do?" Juleka asked in a soft monotone voice 

"Oh, my mom and I kind of work with some charities to help those that need it." Lila says with a small smile. “But I always look for opportunities to help.”

Rose then went on somewhat of a rant about the benefits for this charity, Lila couldn't really care any less than she already did but pretended to show a genuine interest. 

"I know it isn't the biggest charity function we could do but we're kind of limited for resources" Rose said as she finally finished.

"I could possibly get you some more resources and exposure? I have a friend who worked with prince ali and helps organise some of his charity events" Lila offers with a smile. A complete and utter lie, but a tantalizing offer for someone with a big heart.

"Oh! that would be wonderful wouldn't it Jules?" Rose was practically vibrating with excitement, Juleka gave a soft smile in response to Rose's question.

"I actually have some official request forms on me, if you want to do it we can sign them now?" Lila says as she pulls out two forms from her bag that are official looking. "It's really just a formality with me and him, but I like to give people credit where credit is due. It's just a signature and contact information." Lila hands them the two forms that they eagerly sign and hand back.

"Thank you so much Lila! This will help those animals out a lot!" Rose says with a big blindingly pure smile.  
Lila smiled and gave them a small wave goodbye before walking to a secluded area where she could perform her first of many contract creations. 

"By my blood the contract is signed." Lila slices her palm and bleeds on both of the contracts, causing them to glow and float in front of her, Lila was grinning from ear to ear. Finally she had her first two souls and it had been less than twelve hours. At least, that was the case until her dreams were suddenly dashed. The two contracts suddenly blackening and turning to dust before her very eyes.

"What the fuck? no no no! This can't be possible!" Lila scrapes through the ash piles trying to somehow undo the destruction or put them back together. When suddenly the door to the room she was in flew open.

"I don't know who sent you demon but you aren't getting their souls” 

Lila froze in fear, if whomever had entered the room knew she was a demon and didn't want her collecting souls that ment one of two things. They’re either a demon hunter or an angel and she was unprepared for either option.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" Lila was using every last grain of focus to try and sound intimidating as she turned to face the newcomer, finding herself face to face with none other than Alya. Of whom was the last person she expected to see.

"Playing the tough card I see," Alya said, walking further into the room as the door closed behind her locking itself. "That may work for some pesky demon hunters or weak angels but not me." Alya smiled a smile that one would find in a child's nightmares. Leaving Lila unable to move, and scared beyond measure. It was a wonder that she was upright at all given how shaky her legs are. 

"What are you." Lila managed to just barely whisper out. 

Alya's grin grew as she started to shift. "I'm something you should fear." Alya now was a few feet taller with mangled horns sprouting from her head and red batlike wings on her. A devilish tail wiping about behind her.

"I'm your Doom Rossi, Their souls are mine. So I suggest you turn tail and run."

The next day everyone was filing into their seats as Madame Bustier took a seat at her desk and opened a note. "Class it appears that Lila and her mother have been relocated and will no longer be in our class. Such a shame, she seemed like a sweet girl." 

Several people were confused, but a few of them weren't too surprised to hear this. Alix being one of them, immediately looking towards Alya who simply smiled and nodded towards Juleka and Rose. Lila now knew of the Guardian Devil of Francois Dupont, well warned that anyone who tried to harvest the souls within the walls of the school would likely meet their doom. 


End file.
